We Support You Kiku Honda
by RinaaBeee28
Summary: This fanfic is somehow based on the recent earthquake/tsunami/nuclear disaster in Japan. . . But with a little twist. The Axis and allied Powers try to help Japan's awful condition.


This fan fiction is based on my current favourite TV show, _World Series/Axis Power Hetalia_. So I DO NOT OWN THESES CHARACTERS. Haha, I hope you'll enjoy my very first fan fic. ^_^

**March 11, 2011. . .**

It was 15 minutes before 3 o'clock in the afternoon when a devastating earthquake hit our beloved and peaceful land of Japan, measuring 9.0 on the Richter Scale. The damage caused hundreds of billions of dollars in the northern part of the country. It was followed by a tsunami, but, the nightmare didn't end. The nuclear radiation started to spread so the danger remains.

"Shinji! SHINJI WHERE ARE YOU?" A lady shouted as she tries to look for her child. "Oh, the pain! THE PAAAAAIN!"

"Oh dear! Please don't panic ma'am." He reacted. Japan was awfully exhausted. He was wet from the tsunami, filthy from the aftershock, and frightened from the nuclear radiation. _This is unexpected. This is really unexpected... I need... THEIR HELP._

**3 Days Later. . . **

**The G8 had a meeting conference with each other due to Japan's catastrophe.**

Japan wasn't feeling good, yet, he persevered himself to patch up his problem.

"HA-HA-HA! Don't worry Japan! I'll cover up most of your ruined lands! With the use of our Super Powered Heroes" America said. However, his proud and enthusiastic mood didn't seem to cheer up the G8. "That's a nice idea brother," Canada meekly included. "But, I – I have a suggest – " Canada tried to speak properly, but he was then interrupted by France. (Poor Canada, no one listens to his opinions. . .)

"If I were you America," he said, as he flirtatiously winks at the maid serving him the snacks and drinks. "I say we should build tons of restaurants filled with cute waitresses to entertain Japan's guests."

England snorted. "For an idiot like you, not even a man would eat in your restaurant."

"Do you have a better idea punk?" France growled.

"Of course I do! After all, I am the most powerful country in the world!"

"For a punk like you? HA-HA-HA! Oh please, everyone knows I have the safest, richest and the most romantic country of all!"

"Grrr, Take this!" England starts tackle France and, just like what rivals do, they fought and wrestled.

While the two of them are brawling with each other, America still showed his heroic trait. "Well? What do you think Japan? Do you like my awesome opinion? HA-HA-HA!"

But Japan said nothing but shivered and coughed. Canada tried to speak again. "Uh – uh, Japan," he said. "I – " for a second time, he was interrupted by China. (Poor Canada.. Aw.)

"You know what I think? We need more food that should be exported! " China demanded. "Without food, Nihon's people would critically get starved! My land has a ton of delicious food!"

"Give them some vodka too!" Russia included.

A minute later, their conference started to have a commotion at each other without even listening to what Japan would say. Germany on the other hand, sadly glanced at his fellow friend and said, "Japan, I think you should take a little rest."

Japan smiled feebly. "Thank you Germany," he said. "But I'm alright. I really am. So don't worry about me."

Germany frowned at him. But he was then surprised by Italy as he pops up beside Japan and starts to poke his shoulder.

"Nihon! Hey! Hey!" Italy said. "Would you like to have pasta instead? It'll make you feel better! What about a game of football? Ne! Ne~ Nihon!"

"Italy!" Germany shouted. "This isn't a good time to feel all good and happy-happy-party moody right now! Can't you see what happened to his land? He feels sick right now!"

And from that moment, Germany stood up and yelled as loud as he can to be heard by everyone. "EVERYBODY! ENOUGH! I THOUGHT WE'VE COME HERE TO HELP JAPAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SHOWING OFF THE THINGS THAT YOU GOT? WELL, LOOK AT JAPAN! HIS HOME HAPPENS TO BE IN DANGER AND NEEDS –"

Japan's sickness suddenly got worst, and in an instant, he fell from his chair. His vision got blurry until all he could see was black and listen to Italy's screams.

When he woke up, he saw that he was in his bedroom wondering what on earth happened in the conference. _Oh, what's point?_ He said to himself. _They don't even care._ He frowned and lied back to his bed, just as when the door opened.

It was Italy.

"Ciao!" He said. Seeing Italy's friendly smile somehow brightens Japan's mood. "I brought you some seafood pasta. Here! Ha-ha! "

"Ah, Arigatou Ita-kun." Japan said as he wholesomely took the food and ate it tenderly.

His door was again opened and this time, it was Germany.

"I'm very sorry about yesterday Japan," he said. "I tried to scold at them to cool the commotion down. But it didn't seem to work. "

"It's alright Doitsu," Japan said in reply. "I could still fix this little problem. I – I – " his voice faltered and stares at his food with sadness.

Unexpectedly, America, together with England, France, and the rest of the G8 came into his bedroom. To his surprise, they all bought gifts, drinks, and food!

"HEY JAPAN!" America said, as he handed his all star spangled gift.

"America..." Japan was absolutely surprised. He gazed at everyone around him, and took a quick glance at Germany and Italy who was smiling.

"Germany, Italy, do you know any of this is going to happen?" he asked

"Yes," Germany replied. "We figured that we should come in earlier since you had a bad day with them yesterday."

"Yeah," Italy said. "Nihon, let's play football Nihon!"

England and France went up to Japan and gave him their presents.

"We're very sorry for the way we acted yesterday," said England.

"Yeah," France said. "If only this effing punk didn't side-commented about my opinions, there wouldn't be any hullabaloo in our conference."

"What did you say you friggin imbecile?" England glowered.

"Ha-Ha! You heard –"

"Nihon!" China cut in, trying to break the fight between France and England. "Here's a toy from me, myself, and I."

Japan gratefully accepted the gift then stared at it. "I think I've seen this before," he said. "But thanks anyways China."

China twitched, but grinned.

"Kol,Kol. Here's some vodka Japan" was all Russia said.

It was Canada's last turn to give his present to Japan.

"Ja – Japan..." he faltered.

Japan smiled at Canada and said, "Oh, Canada. You're here. Is that for me?"

Canada nodded.

Japan appreciatively took Canada's present. " I should also apologize for not listening to your opinions yesterday."

"Really? Ah – It's okay. He-he, do you still want to listen to my suggestions? I – "

"Well? What are we waiting for? LET'S PARTY! And fter that, we should seriously help Japan's problem!" America yelled.

Japan was astonished to see that every one of his friends were there to make him feel better.

"Thank you everyone." He said. "Thank you very much for your support. I'm very grateful that I've met you. Without each and every one of you, my land should have been dead by now."

And right after he said that, the G8 together with Japan's other friendly countries started to have fun!

kay so, you're probably wondering why there's no "TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT EPISODE" quote in this story. Well, that's because Hetalia is a 5 minute show that has a lot of scenes. Plus, this one is story tribute to Japan. So here's a little quote that I made to remind you guys how much we should love Japan.

_**The place where my beloved anime was born...  
>The place where technology and video games are awesomely created...<br>And the place where I've always dreamed to visit someday...  
>PRAY FOR JAPAN! <strong>_

By The Way, Please give your reviews. I'll appreciate any comments and compliments you give me, to keep on making short/chapter stories. Muaaah! :)


End file.
